We've lost it
by Anoriel Thiliedis
Summary: AU. Lucy and Sting are married. However, they are both unhappy, having lost the spark in their relationship. Can they save their marriage? / Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **We've lost it**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

"Sting?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell me..." Lucy hesitated, biting her lip and rolling on her side to look towards her husband in the dark. She couldn't really see his face, yet, she guessed where he was. "What do we do?"

"With what?"

"With us..."

The man sighed heavily and also rolled on his side, turning to her. Even though they couldn't see each other, they didn't really have to. Both of them were aware of the expression of the other — and the pain in their eyes.

"I don't know."

"Me neither."

"Do you think we should think it over?"

Lucy blinked, feeling tears in her eyes. "Yeah... There's not much else to do."

He fell silent, then sighed again. "Come to me. Even though we're not so good anymore, I still hate to see you cry."

"You should have gotten used to it already." She sniffed and sobbed, creeping closer and letting her husband embrace her.

"I would never."

"What did we do wrong?"

"Nothing." Sting cradled her slightly, his face was painful. "Nothing, Lucy... It's just happened."

"I still love you."

"I love you, too. But I'm not enamored of you anymore... And I know you're not either."

She was swallowing the hot tears, his words still ringing in her ears. Her pride had been shattered, her consciousness ripped, her love questioned. And her feelings stood under a question mark. She was not happy anymore; for the last three months, every night they were lying together, crying into their pillows or thinking bitterly about the situation they were in.

"C-can we give ourselves some time to make a decision?" She uttered.

"Of course." He replied and clenched his fists. "Of course, Lucy."

The married couple was laying in silence, except for Lucy's sniffs, pondering. It was not facile to admit that their love lacked the enthusiasm... They were simply bothering each other. After three years of marriage.

"Sting?"

"Mhm?"

"What was it that made you enamored of me?" Lucy whispered, pressing tighter to him.

The man took a moment to think about it, then replied. "I think it was the spontaneity and the smile. Also, the small gestures you were giving out to me and later..." Eucliffe half huffed, half chuckled. "The sex."

"Oh."

"And in your case?"

"Also the small and a little bigger gestures; I've never been adored and you... You brought or sent me flowers, made dinner, things like that. Moreover, you were absolutely delicate when I needed it and rough when we both did. Perfect choice of attitude. Oh, don't forget about the surprise dates." Lucy smiled sadly. "The truth is, I'm not even sure what made me fall for you. I simply fell."

"Lucy... How come we messed up? This is ridiculous." Sting frowned. "We were perfect together. Happy. Complete."

"We were..." She sighed.

Soon, he started to breathe evenly and the woman took courage to gaze at him. His face was still wearing a grimace of pain. She caressed his brows to make the expression disappear — as always, it worked.

Suddenly, Lucy huffed and tears fell from her eyes again.

"No." She whispered, shivering. "I don't wanna give you up. I love you and I will fight for you. I will make you fall for me again. I swear!" He did not move. "I promise I will make you fall in love with me again... Sting."

* * *

 **I love Sting and Lucy together.**

 **This story'll consist of six or seven chapters of different lenght, I really hope you'll enjoy it.**

 **I wrote it more than a year ago - and I want to dedicate it to my friend, who went through the same thing with her boyfriend, was terribly unhappy and simply depressed for a long while.**

 **Thank you for reading :) the updates'll be every week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the support. Here's another chapter, enjoy.**

* * *

 **We've lost it**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Thus, Lucy woke up earlier and went to make breakfast for her husband. Like she had used to… when everything was still _fine_. After getting herself ready to leave, she prepared his favorite meal and left a short note with a heart under a word _Enjoy_. Smiling, the woman took her keys and went out, rushing to work.

 _Pity I won't see his face when he wakes up_. She thought, sighing.

Lucy got to the workplace and threw her bag on her desk. She was waiting for a message from Sting which would prove he had found his breakfast. So far, he hadn't written to her, but she was positive he would.

And she was right. Half an hour later, her phone beeped and Lucy quickly checked it.

 _You didn't have to._

It was so short and seemed to be rather devoid of any emotions. Still, she rolled her eyes and typed back: _I know. But I wanted to._

"Lucy?" Suddenly, a high-pitched voice pulled her out of her thoughts. The called woman raised her eyes on her coworker, Juvia Lockster. "You okay?"

"Yeah, kind of." She sighed.

"Still problems with the husband?"

"We had a talk last night…" Lucy bit her lip, seeing her friend sitting down on her desk.

"And?"

"And we decided to give ourselves some time before doing anything…"

"But?" Juvia smiled.

"But I don't want to lose him. Simply... get rid of him." The blonde confessed. "I still love him and I want us to be happy again. I have no idea how we came into such a situation in which we're so unhappy and different. Juvia, I want to fight for him."

"Good." She nodded. "Have you started yet?"

"Yeah, somewhat. I made breakfast for him… just to get this." Lucy shook her head and showed her friend the text she had gotten.

"A little dry, but I'd blame it on the surprise." The bluenette said, tapping her cheek. "And hey, you've got another."

"Huh?" She blinked and took her phone to check it out again. Indeed, there was another short message from Sting.

 _Thank you._

"Jerk." Lucy whispered and grimaced. It was obviously forced.

"At least he thanked you." Joked Juvia. "Okay, see you on the lunch break. Today it's my turn to buy us food, right?"

Lucy blinked, finding it rather convenient that she would be left alone. So, she nodded.

"Yeah. See you."

* * *

"So, tell me. What did you decide?"

"Well, I asked him what was that made him fall for me." Lucy blew her bangs back. "And I want to try it all over again."

"Meaning… You're gonna change for him?" Juvia grimaced, ready to give her a piece of her mind should Lucy confirm.

"Not at all. Just undust the old habits of mine, for him to feel loved again."

"Okay, this is quite good, I admit. And rather pacifistic as for you, Lucy. But how do you know Sting's going to actually fall for this trick?"

"There's no warranty at all. I just want to try." She shrugged. "I asked him what made him love me, and just want to see if that's enough to revive the feeling. I wouldn't survive losing him… I almost have. And I've never felt this bad before. So unhappy. And unwanted, unneeded… You know."

"Yeah. But, Lucy. Are you sure he wants that, too?" Lockster eyed her colleague. "I mean, if he falls all over again, will it be what he wants?"

A moment of silence embraced the women. Finally, the blonde took a bite of her lunch and tok her time to swallow.

"I have no answer for that." Lucy confessed at last, looking down. "But I am an egoist. I want to keep him. He's my man. And I don't want him out of my life."

* * *

Lucy returned home, tired, but determined to let her plan work. Yet, when she came inside, she found her husband sleeping on the couch. She sighed and, when she took off her coat and shoes, she grabbed a blanket and a pillow form a shelf and covered him, using the occasion to brush his hair with her fingers. She softly raised his head and quickly put a pillow there, somehow not waking him up. Lucy smiled and went to the kitchen to make some tea. Yet, when she entered, she found a pot on the gas and a sticky note, on which it was written: _For you_ _—_ _after the whole day at work you must be hungry._

She smiled and felt her heart melt. He was such a sweetheart…

Wait. Did she just…?

Oh, she did.

How much time had it been since she had last thought about Sting as a sweetheart? Definitely too long. Still, now, she was full of positive thoughts and feelings. And, for the first time in forever, she did not want to cry.

Lucy warmed the dinner up and ate it quickly. Then, she returned to the living room and to the sleeping man. The woman sat down beside him and caressed his face; it was so peaceful. After a while, Lucy stood up and went to the bedroom to sit with the laptop and work on her report for the following week.

* * *

After a while, Sting woke up, feeling definitely too comfortable for lying on a couch with nothing. Yawning, he raised his hand — only to find a blanket wrapped around himself and a pillow under his cheek. He frowned. _What?_ He squinted his eyes, trying to see the hour; was Lucy already home?

Suddenly, the door to their bedroom opened and the said woman slipped out only in a too big sweater. Sting watched her move soundlessly and sneaking to the kitchen, where she refilled her cup with tea and went back. He inspected his own wife; there was something different about her, something that hadn't been there the day before… but what was that?

The man wasn't sure. Was it her expression? Her eyes? Her way of walking? He had no idea. It obviously wasn't her figure since she had always had an amazing shape. Unexpectedly, he realized he was inspecting her long legs and bum, approving of those. Sting closed his eyes. _No_.

What was she planning? Something was up, he knew that much. She had prepared him his favorite plate and took care of him when he had fallen asleep. It'd been a while since she had taken care of him like that. Sting sighed. It was rather nice.

"Are you awake?"

The abrupt question made him jump a little and reopen his eyes; in front of him, squatting, was Lucy with quite a soft expression.

"Um, yeah." He mumbled, blinking.

"You okay? You usually don't sleep during the day…" His wife eyed him with attention. "I made you some tea. It's on the table."

Sting gapped at her for a few seconds. "I'm fine, just a little tired. I had a bad night. And thanks, Lucy. I appreciate it."

"No problem." She stood up, sighing. "I'm getting back to work, but I guess I'll finish soon."

"Okay."

His eyes glued themselves to her bra-free chest when she was leaning in, then they passed on her legs and hips again when the woman turned around. Sting had to admit she was hot.

"Join me when you finish." Not able to resist, he called after her, earning a conceited look and a smile.

"Sure."

* * *

Lucy closed the door behind herself, hearing him turning on the TV. Did that mean that they would spend an evening together?

She sat down on the bed and took her laptop on the knees, but did not start typing. What made her really sad was the fact that, apparently, she stopped waking any kind of enticement in her husband. Was she really that useless?

Not being able to focus, she closed the computer and sighed. _I guess there's no way for me to work now_.

Thus, the woman fixed the shirt on herself and left the bedroom, wearing a soft smile.

"You did fast." Sting observed, scrutinizing her.

"Well, couldn't really concentrate." Lucy shrugged. "Hey, make a room for me."

"Lay down beside me." He backed away on the couch and motioned her to lay in front of him. She sent him a funny look and Sting smiled a bit. "What?"

"Nothing."

The woman laid down and made herself comfortable, her back pressing against his chest. She wanted to shape up, but almost fell; if it wasn't for his arm that held her in place, she would be on the floor.

"Phew, that was close." She panted.

"Yeah." Sting decided to make his arm comfortable and moved it, accidently catching her breast with his hand. "Um, sorry."

Lucy rolled her eyes and spat. "Seriously?"

"What?"

"You're my husband. You don't apologize for touching me." She laughed hysterically and bit her lip hard. "So, do I really not excite you at all?"

"What are you saying? Who said that?" Sting said lowly into her ear, making her shiver, but she didn't let him trip her up.

"You — by saying sorry for brushing my boob. And the fact that you simply ignore my outfit. And the fact that—"

"That's enough." The man grunted, his breath on her neck, sending shivers down her spine. "The only fact here is that you key me on. And that outfit…" He trailed soft kisses along her neck. "Is more than enough to make me want you."

They hadn't had sex for a long time. Lucy moaned when his hand slipped under her sweater and embraced her breast, teasing the already hard nipple.

"Sting…"

She turned to him, her front pressing against him, her eyes tender. He had a similar expression, his irises much darker than normally. They kissed passionately, hands roaming around each other, breaths short, cloudy minds. She began undressing him, his shirt flying away, trousers following close behind. Her sweater was pulled off and tossed away. Sting grunted and laid her down under himself, tearing off her panties by rising her hips and impatiently removing his boxers.

"You're so wet already, Lu…" He hummed after feeling her and took her, earning a cry.

"Oh, Stingy!"

They went down to business, loud and rough. The mixture of their members was making it hard to recognize whose hand or leg was whose. Smooches and other caresses went out of hand, they were making love as if they were starved.

After finishing, they were laying together, embracing each other and petting the other's skin. Sting was staring at the ceiling, musing. Lucy was catching her breath, scared of that the moment would end or be ruined. His heart on which she had her head was still beating fast, making her hope for the better. Deciding to take a risk, she brought herself up, catching an instant attention of the man. She leaned in and kissed him, to which he responded quite enthusiastically. Breaking the smooch, she smiled shyly.

"Why so timid?" Sting hummed and smiled himself.

"I don't know." Lucy giggled, making him sigh. "Mhm?"

"It's been a while since you giggled like that."

"And it's been a while since you smiled so genuinely." She shook her head. "Did we just need some good sex to make it all better?"

"Come on, Lucy, sex doesn't solve everything." The man turned serious, making her roll her eyes.

"Oh, it was a joke, Sting…"

"Still, I feel better." He finished.

"Um, Sting… I've wanted to tell you…" She gazed at him. "I-I refuse to give up on you."

"It's not a good moment to make a decision like this, not after a good love-making." Eucliffe told her, shaking his head.

"I've actually decided on that yesterday."

He stared at her. "But you asked me for more time…"

"B-because I thought you needed it."

"Lucy…" He sighed. "I don't know if I need it or not."

"What, you're afraid that love is not enough to make us happy?" She bridled.

"A little."

"Okay." She blew her bangs back. "Let's be on probation."

Sting cocked his brow. "Probation."

"Yup. We give each other a chance of making the other enamored again, like, a month? And we see if anything changes."

He thought it over. Finally, he nodded.

"Okay, fine. So be it."

* * *

 **Thoughts?**

 **What do you think will happen?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sorry for the delay. I've been to Fuerteventura and trust me, I had the chapter ready. I did. BUT the hotel Wi-Fi had this very website blocked, God knows why. So, I'll add the next one in two days.**

 **Now, enjoy. And no, I still do not own FT.**

* * *

 **We've lost it**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Since Sting wanted some time to consider their… _situation_ , she was not sure whether or not her plan was good; reminding him of the right things seemed to be worthy to give it a shot, still, she had her doubts. She didn't want to lose him. That was why she had written to one of her friends, Mirajane, a psychologist, who actually specialized in counseling marriages.

She told Lucy that the strategy was rather good — as long as she was not invasive. Sting definitely wouldn't like to feel overwhelmed and he could react badly to that. Moreover, Mirajane advised her to _make life easier for him_ ; Lucy was supposed to show him she cared by taking care of her husband himself. Even though the blonde wasn't sure she understood it well, she promised to try.

All in all, Lucy went back home with a feeling she actually, truly had some plan.

* * *

For the next three weeks, Lucy was trying to make it all easier for her husband. She was making him food, cleaning the house… And, in reality, she was surprised to realize that it was what she wanted to do; _really_ wanted to do. Taking care of her love was truly fulfilling. Moreover, all the small, tender gestures were back in use from her side. Whenever she saw Sting standing or sitting somewhere, she had an urge to pet him, or caress his face, or even plant a soft kiss on his cheek or, when she was feeling bold, his lips.

At first, the man was reacting with surprise or even a frown; nonetheless, he was accepting those manifestations of feelings. After a few days, he got used to it and even responded with a peck or a hug of his own. Sting was trying to help his wife in the everyday things, but she was almost self-reliant, which, at the beginning, met with his hesitant approval. Even though he knew she was probably trying hard to save their marriage, meaning not everything she was doing was out of need, he still appreciated her efforts. And she had gained in his eyes.

Lucy was extremely happy that Sting was corresponding to her deeds. When she was coming from behind the man and hugging him, he was sighing and turning to catch her, too. When the woman was talking to him and suddenly reaching out to touch his face, he was smiling slightly and kissing her hand. And, sometimes, when she was in the mood and leading her hand down along him, he was catching the idea and voluntarily having sex.

What made them both happy was that they stopped crying in the nights, in the pillows and with each other. Now, the nights were calm. Maybe not typical for the marriage, but still.

It was a huge progress.

"Lucy?"

The woman blinked and gazed at Sting, who was lying next to her, staring at the ceiling.

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you?"

She frowned. "You always can."

He shifted uncomfortably. "Fine. Listen… Uh, it's about my, ekhm, let's say, decision." Lucy cocked a brow at him and nodded slowly. She didn't like the tone he was using and she immediately prepared herself for the worst.

But… what _was_ the worst?

"So, although I must admit it's gotten better lately… I'd love to ask you for some more time."

"Oh? It's fine, I—" She started responding, her heart nearly exploding from momentary relief. However, he sent her a silencing glance and she shut her mouth, wide-eyed. He then looked back at the ceiling, avoiding his wife's sight.

"But in a different way."

Lucy, who tensed again, squinted her eyes, musing. Different? How different? Was she too nagging in her advances? Was she somehow bothering the man? Did she somehow overlook Mirajane's advice? And why, for god's sake, was he not even looking at her?

"Meaning?"

Sting seemed to fight an inner battle to utter the next words, his face was twisting and grimacing. He was almost struggling to remain peaceful, apparently.

"I'd like to spend some time… in peace."

Now, it was her time to consider his words. In peace? Meaning, what exactly? So maybe she really was overly nagging.

"Okay…" She said quietly and slowly. "I can simply pull out a bit…"

"No, I don't think you got me." Sting sent her a nervous glance and cursed. "Listen, I… I wanted to ask you to stay with someone else for a while."

The woman gasped and widened her eyes.

What?! H-he wanted her to _move out_ of her own house? And why, so that he could collect his thoughts? And what was that with his attitude, couldn't he understand she was the one to both help him and solve it out with him? He was acting so strangely, so terribly _odd_ because he wanted her out.

He should've known that one of them cannot save the marriage. Not alone. It required two people. She knew that much already.

And she knew him well. She knew he treated it seriously; out of the house, out of the life.

She couldn't believe Sting. He was as bold as a brass! To tell her just like that that he wanted her to move out? _That egoistic asshole!_ She was hurt and wanted to cry. However, she was also enraged. The way he asked her of that was simply not approvable.

Thus, not saying a word, she pulled herself up and got off the bed. She didn't even glance at her husband.

"Lucy, I know…" Sting started, but was cut in short by her glare when she stopped and partly turned to him, raising one hand in front of herself. He expected her to explode, to yell at him, to _react_.

Yet, she answered quite calmly.

"I need to call a few people. Don't you think I need to find a place to stay?"

With that, she exited the room and grabbed her cell phone. She wanted to cry, but knew she couldn't do that in front of Sting. He didn't deserve her tears. Knowing she wouldn't hold it during the talk, Lucy grabbed her coat and pulled on her shoes, then left the flat. With trembling fingers, she found Juvia's number and called her. Her friend answered after two signals.

"Yeah?"

"Can I come over?"

"Now?"

"Yes."

Juvia fell silent for a moment. "Something's happened."

"Exactly."

"Sure, do come."

"Thanks. I'll be there in five."

Lucy hurried to her friend's house, feeling tears pooling in her eyes. A few people she as passing by eyed her curiously, but she didn't stop. Soon, she was ringing the doorbell to Juvia's flat.

The bluenette opened up at once and scrutinized her friend. "Oh God."

Eucliffe rushed inside and sat down on the couch, covering her eyes. In another second, she started sobbing and literally burst out crying. Juvia quickly got to her and embraced the broken woman.

"Shh, Lu, it's fine… It's gonna be okay…"

"H-he told me to move out for a while." She sobbed. "Can you believe it? He was so bold about this fucking issue. I really am nothing to him! But why, oh why does it hurt so much?"

"What?" Juvia exclaimed, shocked.

"He said that he wanted more time and he wanted peace…"

"That prick! He's not for real!"

"What will I do now?" Lucy wept. "What? Tell me, Juvia, tell me, because I don't know anymore…"

"Shh. I'll make a room for you here." Lockster began planning, immediately taking her friend's staying for granted. "We'll divide the rent and it'll be all right."

"W-will you help me with taking some of my things?" She asked hoarsely. "I can't leave it all there…"

"Obviously. We just need to wait for your husband to leave…"

Lucy nodded and cried harder. Life was cruel; now, she had to sneak into her own house, watching out for not meeting Sting…

"Fuck. I want to fucking die."

* * *

Sting felt terrible when his wife left the room, seemingly collected. She was strong, but he also knew that she was extremely sensitive and vulnerable… He frowned when he heard that the front door closed with a slam and deep silence fell upon the house.

Shaking his head, he stood up to inspect the flat, but Lucy indeed had left… Well, he supposed he had played it the worst way possible, but he wanted to be true to her. He was tired and had problems at work; he didn't want to deal with his private life as well for now. Still, he wanted to talk to Lucy when she got back — there were things to be said between them.

Yet, the woman did not return for the whole day. And the other. Sting had no other choice but to go to work, deciding not to wait anymore. He was rather preoccupied, but guessed she had already stayed with someone. Probably with Juvia, he supposed.

He was not sure whether he should be happy about the lack of protest or actually be sad. Yet, he knew he should be more at peace with himself than he was now.

After all, he wanted that.

* * *

Lucy and Juvia went into the flat when they were sure that Sting was in the hospital. They gathered some irreplaceable things and clothes for the blonde and quickly left the place. Lucy was hesitating over leaving a note, but her friend clearly stated her disapproval. So, the women returned to Juvia's place and unpacked the blonde's things.

"Lu, do you need anything?" Juvia asked once they were done.

"No. I think I need a moment alone." She replied quietly. "Don't get me wrong, I really appreciate what you're doing for me and I love you, but I need a second."

"No wonder. You love him and managed to make the feeling burn again within yourself. But don't worry, you'll see that he comes for his precious wife sooner than you'd think." The bluenette sighed and went towards the door, where she stopped and glanced back.

"The question is, would you take him back?"

* * *

 **Would she? Should she?**


	4. Chapter 4

**As promised, another chapter. Thank you for the lovely messages and all.**

* * *

 **We've lost it**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

The first week after her husband sent her away was terribly difficult for Lucy. She had asked her doctor to give her a two-week excuse, but after spending the whole first seven days weeping and feeling utterly depressed, she decided to get back to work.

Lucy knew she was a pain in the ass and Juvia was having a hard time dealing with her in such a state, yet, she couldn't help it. The emotions took over her mentality and life at the moment and there was nothing that could cheer her up. How could there be something as such concerning the circumstances?

Juvia, however, wanted her friend to stay some more time at home and do something more than lament and wail around. Thus, she asked her to do some domestic works like cleaning and cooking dinner – all to keep the devastated woman busy and, hopefully, direct her thoughts on a different track. All in all, Lucy agreed to that and could be found vacuuming and washing things. She was also taking care of the food, which was making her feel useful and a tiny bit better.

At the end of the second week, she learned to cope with her wretched humor and the situation she was in. Actually, she started to consider taking a lawyer to begin the divorce case; after all, it seemed that it was all that Sting wanted.

The case was hopeless, obviously.

* * *

Nonetheless, even though the time was passing fast, she did not act on the divorce case. She had not heard from Sting in almost a month and she began closing that part of her mind to everyone, including herself. It was easier to handle the pain she was in that way. And the hurt she was feeing whenever she thought of her husband.

When the excuse ended, Lucy returned to the job. She didn't really notice any pitiful glances and was rather relieved by that. Maybe most of her colleagues had no idea of her situation at all? Either way, Lucy felt quite good.

Well, as much as she could have, each evening being a constant reminder that the man she loved, yes, still, wanted her away and out of his life, seemingly forever.

* * *

It had been over a month and she still had not heard anything from Sting. Not even a word. Lucy doubted he'd ever talk to her again at all; nevertheless, she was constantly on Juvia's head and even though the bluenette was not complaining, she knew it couldn't be like that forever. She had to move on and let Juvia have some privacy at last, meaning she should be looking for a flat for herself.

But, deep inside her heart, she was still shattered and she was oh so scared. Scared of the final thing, the fact that her husband was not even talking to her about the separation – scared of the nothingness she had been put in.

One day, when the women were sitting at home peacefully and chatting about some stupidities, someone rang the doorbell. Juvia, frowning, stood up and went to open up. Lucy heard a short conversation and the door closed. Yet, her friends seemed to stay in the hall.

"What is it?" Lucy called, a little distresed.

"I'm not sure… The guy said it's for you, but didn't say who sent it." Lockster walked into the room with a doubtful expression and a huge posy of roses. Red roses.

The blonde gasped and felt her head spin. "W-what?"

"Yeah, there's a note here. It simply says _Lucy_."

The called woman started up from her chair as if she were burnt.

"Show me that!"

She rushed to Juvia and grabbed the note, widening her eyes. Unfortunately, she didn't know the style of writing; her excitement lowered a little. How could she tell if the handwriting was alien to her? Who were the roses from?

"Looks like you have an admirer." Joked Juvia, who was watching the blonde, and handed her the posy. Lucy didn't reply, taking the roses still in shock.

Just what was that about?

Yet, it simply came out that it was just the beginning. Lucy started to be showered in presents and, each time, the guy bringing them to her refused to say who was the secret admirer.

She started to feel both stalked and happy. Moreover, there was something even worse in all that; a part of her hoped that it was her husband, and another part of her didn't. As much as she loved him and wanted him to realize he needed her, too, Lucy couldn't deal with him yet… Not after all of that had happened.

One day, when she was alone, she received another posy – that time with a card saying _Sorry_. Mrs. Eucliffe gasped and covered her mouth with her palm, her eyes watering and her chest clenching painfully.

It seemed that it really was Sting. Had he come to his senses? Had he realized that he couldn't go on without her? Or was it just to start talking about some not-so-nice topic like separation or a divorce? Lucy sighed heavily. She had no idea what to think anymore… It was like she didn't know him at all.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sting was half-lying in his flat, looking exhausted and simply terrible. He had dark bags under his eyes, was sitting in a untidiness, was constantly sighing… In fact, he was a total mess.

Ever since Lucy had left, he had gone through so many states of mind that he was shocked they could even vary like that in such a short period of time.

At the beginning, he was glad. He had had his peace and quiet, which he had desired so much. The wife he loved but wasn't in love with anymore was out of his sight and it was truly okay.

However, at some point, he started missing her. Slightly at first, more because he had to do everything at home. Then, it was only growing; he was surprised to realize he missed her touch, her smile, her simple presence. Her roaming around the house, mumbling to herself, the games they were playing… At some point, in desperation, he even tried to bring a woman to his flat and have a nice night, but right after coming in he had sent her away, feeling nauseous from the very thought.

Was Lucy right? Did it take just a little bit of effort to actually live together? To go through thick and thin?

If yes, and it seemed so, he was a total jerk.

Finally, after more than a month, Sting decided he had had enough and it was high time me tried to get his wife back. It was completely different to what he had been imagining before she had left; he was lonely and sad, and he simply missed everything Lucy was introducing into his life.

At last, he decided to talk to the one person who was the closest to his wife: Juvia Lockster.

* * *

Saturday morning, Eucliffe waited for the bluenette to leave her house – preferably alone. Still, the chance that she would go out alone was rather high since he knew Lucy liked to sleep longer. And he was right; when the bluenette left the house, he went after her… Just to enter the bakery after her.

He cleared his throat and, hoping not an overly dramatic scene would be made, he tapped her on the shoulder. Juvia turned to him slowly.

Their sights crossed. For a moment, they were calm and motionless, but suddenly Juvia raised her hand and slapped him so hard his head jerked to the side. Sting grimaced, but said nothing. He knew he deserved it.

"You asshole! You dare coming here?! You sent away your own wife and she's been living with me ever since because you ordered her to leave your house! She's been crying all the time! The first week she was hardly leaving her room or eating! The next one she spend weeping around, it took her a month to stop the tears! And now you come here and to me, intending to ask if she could forgive you and take you back?!"

"Um, yeah." He admitted, not looking at her. "I know I fucked up, but—"

"There're no buts, Sting Eucliffe. You fucked up hard."

Sting finally gazed at the woman and pleaded, forgetting about his pride:

"Juvia, I love her. I can't live without her. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize… But I miss her so much!"

"Unfortunately for her, she still cares about you." Lockster blew her hair back. "But I don't think she wants to see you now."

"Then what do I do?" Sting asked with frustration. Desperation was written all over his face.

She was glaring at him, musing. Finally, she sighed. "You can come over one day. See what she says. At this point, I can't tell what she'd do."

"I won't stop trying. I'm serious."

Juvia rolled her eyes. "You can't possibly hurt her more. And if you take a risk of you getting hurt, then I can't tell you not to."

* * *

 **Okay! Seems like an easy job for him... or not, right? 3:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay, the academic year's started and so have my MA studies. Even though I had it ready, I couldn't post the chapter earlier.**

 **Thank y'all for the follows, favs, and reviews. Especially those two Guests who didn't reveal their names but leave me some sweet reviews - THANK YOU!**

* * *

 **We've lost it**

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

All in all, Sting managed to make the bluenette text him when Lucy would be alone at home. He was rather hopeful after hearing that his wife still loved him, yet, he also was well aware of that he destroyed something far more precious; her trust.

Two day later, Sting received a message from Juvia, saying that she was leaving for a day. Shaken up, he waited a while before going out and to the women's flat. On the way he bought some flowers, knowing it wouldn't be wise to go barehanded. Ideally, someone was walking out of the staircase and let him in; he expressed his gratitude and hurried up on the third floor. Eucliffe stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath. He was nervous and unsure of what he wanted to do now. How should he begin… Maybe he should just repeat everything he told Juvia at the bakery?

Finally, he sighed and rang the bell, then hid himself behind the posy. The man was trembling, anticipating. He was going to see her again.

Suddenly, he heard steps and that someone was leaning on the door, probably looking through judas. The woman sighed and opened the door. "God, again? And you're still not telling me who they are from?!"

"Do you really need that answer?" Sting replied gently and revealed himself from behind the flowers. "Lucy…"

She froze, seemingly speechless. She was gapping at the guest with widened eyes, completely stunned. The man experienced a real wave of emotions and he decided he really must have been in love with her. Thus, he was waiting… Until the blonde turned around and closed the door right into his face.

He flinched. Sting knew it was not going to be easy, but the action hurt. So, he said in a pained tone:

"Lucy, please… I need you to listen to me."

"No! Go away, don't… Just don't…"

Sting sighed. She was sobbing. "Lucy, please. I'm sorry. So fucking sorry. Please."

"No."

Having said that, her sobs and heavy breathing disappeared, followed by another slam of the door. Sting clenched his jaws and hit the wall beside the entrance. _Fuck_. Knowing he had nothing to do there anymore, he left the flowers and went down, leaving the building.

"Well, I guess the first attempt failed…" He mumbled and, putting his hands into the pockets, walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucy escaped to her room, crying. She was scared to see her husband under Juvia's door. What had he been doing there?! What did he want?!

After a while, she returned to the door and checked out the place; he was gone. Lucy opened the door and found a posy laying there. She glared at the flowers and left them in the corridor, too proud to accept them. She sat on the couch and curled into a ball, pondering over the whole situation and the possible reason Sting wanted to talk to her now.

* * *

Sting Eucliffe was the last one to give up on what he cared about. During the following month, he was stubbornly coming over, claiming he just wanted to talk to her. But Lucy was constantly sending him away, which was making her feel terrible.

"Juvia? Am I a bad person?" She asked one day.

"God, why?!"

"Because I don't want to talk to my husband…"

"Come on. He mistreated you first. You have every right to be mad."

"Still, maybe I'm exaggerating?"

"Lucy. You need to deal with it alone. If you feel you're ready to face him, then do. Just do it. I know you can."

Lucy mused. … Finally, she decided that the next time Sting caught her alone, she would let him in.

* * *

Two days later, he came an hour after Juvia's leaving. Upon hearing the doorbell, Lucy took a deep breath and slowly strolled to the entrance.

She unexpectedly opened the door — perfectly in time to see her husband with a shocked expression.

Her insides twisted. She felt like when she had first met him — and each time they had been meeting later on, be it on the dates, or then normally, just to finish at the wedding. She bit her lip to not burst out crying; she missed him terribly. And, although still extremely handsome, he seemed to be preoccupied and tired.

Lucy reached out and grabbed his jacket's sleeve, then pulled him inside, closing the door with trembling hands. She leaned on the wooden piece, her forehead pressing against it; she was scared of turning around and waited for him to do the first move.

"Lucy…" Sting spoke up hoarsely, with emotions. "You… You let me in…"

"Yes." She whispered weakly.

"Baby—"

Lucy flinched and squinted her eyes, turning around, then rushed to him and slapped him as hard as she could. She started hitting his chest with her fists, crying. "How dare you call me that after all of that?! For over a month you separated yourself from me and pretended that I don't exist! And now you think that flowers and presents will take that all back?! All those tears, that pain?! I hate you… I hate you… A-and I hate that I can't really hate you…" She sobbed, her punches weaker and weaker.

"Shh… I know… I know." Sting whispered, catching her and pulling to himself, embracing the woman. She was scuffling for a while, but eventually stopped, giving in. "I know, Lucy. I know."

"I hate you, Sting… Even though I still love you…"

"I can only imagine. And dream about you loving me again."

Her head jerked up. "W-what?"

"Will you listen to me?" Eucliffe begged and grimaced, looking at her with an overwhelming mixture of emotions. "I have no right to ask that of you, but I need to tell you something."

The woman stared at him doubtfully; she was not sure whether she could trust him anymore; the last time they talked she ended up at Juvia's in a mental mess and a state worse than ever. However, he had been though all that trouble just to get to her and he _did_ embrace her on his own… Could it be…? Most importantly, was she ready to face him already? Duh, face him alright, but to forgive him?

"Is it a bad something?" Finally, Lucy closed her eyes and shivered in his arms, on which he reacted with a soothing caress on her back.

"No. Not this time."

She raised her teary eyes on him. Was he serious? Or was it just a trick to make her listen to him? Either way, she decided she could not stand it without any support. She let go of him and said, taking a step back. "Let's sit down."

"As you wish."

They sat down in an uncomfortable silence, avoiding each other's sight. Lucy was not sure whether she wanted to run or stay there and listen to her husband… A million _what-if_ s was storming in her mind. Still, she knew what she had to do. Thus, she nodded at him to show the man he could start speaking.

Which he did immediately.

"Lucy. I'm so, so sorry for all of this. None of that would've happened if I weren't an asshole." Sting sighed. "I acted like a terrified teenager and got scared of handling you, handling love, our life… When, apparently, it takes only a little bit of effort to actually be quite happy."

The woman was listening, her lips trembling.

"I've made the worst mistake of my life: I let go of you. I know I don't deserve you and I know I should be punished for my idiocy…" There, Sting raised his head and gazed right at his wife. "But I realized that I need you. I need you in my life. My heart and my surroundings. I am empty without you. I-I love you and I can't live without you. I've tried and almost died of missing you."

"But it's you who tried to chase me away…" Lucy whispered, not trusting her own voice. Nor did she raise her eyes.

"Yes. And I regret it horribly. I should've thought it over — or give myself a kick in the ass. But never let you go." He took a moment to think about his next words and slid down on his knee where he pleaded: "Please. Give me one more chance. I love you. And I want you back, forever. I'll not promise not to do you wrong because there are always better and worse times, yet…"

By that time, Lucy had her face half-hidden under her hands that were not covering the tears entirely. She was hyperventilating, barely believing her eyes and ears.

"A-are you serious?"

"Of course I am."

"Sting…"

"If you need time, fine." He lowered his head. "I can wait for you… For the whole last month, only the thought of you being here, behind the door was keeping me alive. And now that I saw you… And talked to you… I'll endure some more. Just… Think about it."

Lucy stared at her husband with amazement. He was willing to give her time…

But did she need it? Would she hurt so much if she did not love him?

She already knew the answer. So, she stood up and threw herself at him, hugging him with all of her might. The man embraced her tightly at once.

"No more wasted time." She gasped, crying again. "No more stupid thinking! I know what I want: you. I love you. I'm in love with you, Sting! You're all I've ever wanted."

The man cried along, listening to her words. He was so idiotically lucky to have the most forgiving woman for a wife; if it were any other female in the world, she would have dumped him straight ahead; yet, with Lucy it was all different.

Suddenly, her hungry lips found his and he gladly responded. The rest of the world stopped existing; there was only the temperature of her body, their clothes, his greedy hands, and their growing need for each other.

Yet, when Sting started laying her down on the couch, she broke the kiss and shook her head, caressing his cheek. "No, honey. We must go to my room, Juvia'd kill me."

"Can be done." Sting grinned and lifted them both, rushing to the separate room.

* * *

Juvia returned to her flat an hour later. She decided that something was off; it was too silent… Until she approached Lucy's room where she heard her making some noises. Thinking that she was crying again, she did not bother knocking and opened the door…

And went on her friend and her husband making love, both looking at her with surprise. Juvia squealed and quickly closed the door, crying: "Sorry!"

She heard laughter and blushed even harder.

* * *

 **Thoughts?**

 **I didn't want to torture them too much.**

 **There's only one more chapter to go :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all so much for all the support and love you showed me during this story. I am sorry to make you wait so long for the final chapter, I kept writing it and deleting it. I just couldn't make up my mind what I wanted to put in it. So, eventually, it ended on this one.**

* * *

 **We've lost it**

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

Therefore, Sting had gotten his wife back.

Lucy was beyond happy that he had come to his senses and decided to give them a chance.

Juvia was relieved to have her flat only to herself again, although she was a constant guest at the Eucliffe's.

Now, were there no more rows?

Of course not. There were many. And many more to come.

Yet, the married couple always worked it out.

Were there no more tears and pain?

Surely, there were.

However, Sting was making sure of that Lucy would be rewarded afterwards. And Lucy was repaying him for his kindness.

Were there no more doubts?

Certainly, there were.

Nonetheless, even though Sting reacted with panic to the news that his wife was pregnant, he showed her how much he cared when he'd accepted the truth. And Lucy couldn't have been happier.

Finally, were they a loving, happy marriage?

Oh, that.

That was for sure.

After all, life is surprising and not necessarily full of best things. Nevertheless, we need to find a way to cope with the reality and the obstacles on our way. Running away, ignoring them is not an option. Facing the problems is not easy, of course it isn't, but without a solution, we get stuck and lost. If possible, rely on the closest people around. They are there to help you, no matter what.

And that is what Lucy and Sting learned during the whole situation.

* * *

 **End.**


End file.
